


Acceptance

by eagle_of_idiocy (flamingofics)



Series: What We Remember Forever [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Child Abuse, Crying, Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, Past Child Abuse, Protective James T. Kirk, Protective Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Protective Spock (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingofics/pseuds/eagle_of_idiocy
Summary: “The greatest gift that you can give to others is the gift of unconditional love and acceptance.” –Brian Tracy (b. 1944)In which Spock's honor is defended.





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never Too Late](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506238) by [eagle_of_idiocy (flamingofics)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingofics/pseuds/eagle_of_idiocy). 



> Reading "Never Too Late" is highly recommended prior to reading any other part of the "What We Remember Forever" series. If anything, please at least read this series' description! Thank you!
> 
> Also, a reminder: the OOC-ness on Spock's part was somewhat unavoidable due to nature of the initial prompt that sparked this little universe. By default I tried to write him as in-character as possible given the circumstances.

When the Telorian ambassador first boarded the _Enterprise_ , there was no reason to think it would be anything other than a routine mission. Although not a true member of the Federation, the planet of Telor had recently immersed itself in a series of treaties with the Federation concerning what deposits of dilithium it possessed. With a satisfyingly peaceful friendship established between itself and the Telorians, the Federation (it’s higher-ups, at least) had decided it was only fair to aid the planet’s ambassador as he underwent peace talks with a neighboring world. And as the _Enterprise_ happened to be scheduled to pass by Telor’s star system when the peace talks were set to take place, it was only natural that the flagship be given the task of escorting the Telorian ambassador between his destinations.

Jim’s condition aside, Spock had deduced that the _Enterprise_ was in no position to refuse the mission. It would take, at most, two days total to complete, and as the mission was not necessarily a diplomatic one, the captain would not be required to be present during its duration. Upon the ambassador’s arrival, Jim was left in Nurse Chapel’s care as Spock and McCoy, now temporarily the highest ranking officers aboard the ship, went to the transporter room to give a proper welcome.

The ambassador himself was seemed friendly enough as he stepped off the transporter pad. His scaly blue skin seemed to shine as he took in the sights around him, his golden eyes warm as he was greeted by Spock and McCoy.

“A Vulcan!” the ambassador noted with interest after the formal introductions had been made. “This is the first opportunity I have had to meet one of your kind. It is an honor.” He flawlessly parted his fingers in the Vulcan greeting. Spock reciprocated.

“Likewise, Ambassador,” he said, lowering his hand and gesturing towards the door. “If you would follow us, we will lead you to your temporary quarters.” As the three left the transporter room and began navigating through the corridors, the ambassador continued to speak.

“I must thank you for your kind welcome,” he said leisurely, nodding to both men before looking at Spock, “but is it true that you are actually second in command? Where is your captain?”

“The captain is presently unable to perform his duties,” Spock answered as they walked. “Therefore I am assuming temporary command.”

The ambassador looked curious. “Is he injured?”

“No, the captain is in good health. However, he has recently acquired a… condition that has rendered him unfit for duty. He will be well in a matter of days.”

“I see. I wish all the best for your captain.” The ambassador’s face brightened some. “However, it must be reassuring for your captain and crew to know that a being such as yourself is retaining command until the true order of things is restored.”

Ahead of Spock and the ambassador, McCoy rolled his eyes. “Hear that, Ambassador?” he called back offhandedly. “That’s the sound of Spock’s supposedly nonexistent ego inflating just another degree larger.” As they rounded a corner, he looked back to find Spock giving him a look that could pass as a warning, but since the ambassador was chuckling to himself, McCoy kept going. “Gonna have to put another notch in your belt there, Spock, or else we’ll all be swimming in it.”

“You are correct in your description of my supposed ‘ego,’ Doctor, as it does not exist. Emotion is required for such a thing.” Spock must have realized that the ambassador truly did not mind their banter, because he continued with his logical retort. “Also, although I am in fact not wearing a belt, I do not believe it would serve any useful purpose to adorn one in order to keep hold on something that does not have any physical form. The fact that an ego as an entity does not bear any physical weight or density also prevents one from swimming in it. I feel I must apologize for needing to inform you of these facts.”

As the trio reached the ambassador’s quarters, Spock turned to McCoy. At the sight of the doctor’s expression, Spock raised an eyebrow. “It appears that I must also remind you, Doctor, that as I am half human I am not completely unfamiliar with the concepts of your Earth humor.” As the words sunk in, McCoy slowly grinned, but not before rolling his eyes again.

Satisfied with McCoy’s reaction, Spock turned to the ambassador to bid a temporary farewell, only to pause as he took in the alien’s expression.

The ambassador was no longer smiling. A look akin to shock adorned his features, and he was staring at Spock as if seeing him in a new light.

“Half human, you say?” the Telorian said with a sense of disbelief. “You are… not fully Vulcan?”

Spock straightened only slightly, but responded. “I am not. My father, Sarek, is Vulcan. My mother was human.”

The ambassador pursed his scaly lips together. The friendly air about him earlier no longer appeared present. “I see.”

McCoy’s eyes narrowed slightly. “Something wrong?”

“No, Doctor. Forgive me,” the ambassador said, although he did not sound very sincere at all. His eyes did not leave Spock for a moment. “I am simply… surprised. I would have thought that an alliance as vast and powerful as the United Federation of Planets would be above employing half-breeds into its service.” Without another word, the Telorian turned and entered his quarters, letting the door slide firmly shut behind him.

McCoy stared blankly at the closed door, suddenly unable to speak. What the hell had just happened?

Spock was standing stiff at his side, his expression unreadable. For long seconds neither man moved or spoke. Finally, Spock turned his head slightly away from the door and McCoy lightly cleared his throat.

“What the hell crawled up _his_ ass and died?” he muttered bitterly.

“Doctor, I suggest we return to our duties,” Spock uttered quickly, turning and swiftly starting toward the turbolift. “We must deliver the ambassador to the peace talks on Sorgus III in a timely manner, and I believe Jim is awaiting your return in sickbay.”

“Spock!” McCoy called, hurrying after the commander and grabbing hold of his arm to stop him. “You’re seriously not just gonna stand there and let him–”

“He is an ambassador and will be treated as such,” Spock quickly interrupted, looking anywhere except at McCoy, but making no move to remove his arm from the human’s grip. “Also, I believe the phrase is, ‘sticks and stones,’ Doctor.”

McCoy let his grip slip from the half-Vulcan’s arm, lowering his gaze slightly as Spock neared the lift. As Spock entered it, the doctor turned to scowl briefly at the ambassador’s door in distaste before following the commander and leaving the deck.

\---------------

As it turned out, Telorians were a rather pretentious species who prided themselves on maintaining pure bloodlines among their population. It was a pride-based and widely accepted idea among them, so much so that the Telorians obviously expected it to extend out to other worlds aside from theirs – so much so that the mere idea of mixing blood among races, let along species, was completely repulsive to them.

It made for one of the longest two-day missions the _Enterprise_ had ever faced.

The Telorian ambassador himself was not onboard the ship the entire time – the majority of his time was spent down on Sorgus III for the peace talks. But whenever he was onboard, whether being given an official tour or simply gliding through an observation deck, an inevitable space of awkward silence was sure to follow behind him – particularly when Spock was in the same space as him.

The ambassador had apparently made it his goal to somehow subtly insult the half-Vulcan whenever he was within earshot. A cleverly disguised crack at Spock’s heritage here, a haughty sniff and a curled lip there… but never anything that would officially warrant as abuse or an attack. And amidst it all, the crew wasn’t quite sure how to react to it. Spock gave no outward reaction to the verbal jabs, and with the sincere fear of somehow violating regulation or overstepping boundaries should they speak up looming overhead, the crew took to following Spock’s example and kept to their work. While they could only offer sympathetic glances over shoulders (as well as distasteful glares to the ambassador’s unknowing back), they seemed to have come to the same conclusion as their acting captain: nothing could be done until the mission was over.

By the end of the mission’s first day, Spock found he was beginning to understand the human concept of something “dragging on forever.” The ambassador’s continuing comments, while shallow and predictable, were starting to wear thin on his usually vast patience. He gave silent thanks that the Telorian was residing on Sorgus III for the night rather than on the _Enterprise_ – it gave everyone a sense of temporary peace. Granted, the ambassador would simply return later for the return trip to Telor, but the thought that it was simply another step closer to finishing the mission was rather welcome in Spock’s mind. And while he lacked control when it came to the ambassador’s actions and words, there was one thing he knew he could do effortlessly – a goal Spock was reminded of every time he paid rather discreet visits to one particular child in sickbay.

He would do his best to keep that Telorian away from Jim. That Spock promised to himself.

\---------------

The ambassador’s beaming back down to Telor could not have come sooner. In fact, it had come sooner than originally anticipated – not that Sulu’s tactful (and rather unauthorized) shift from Warp 2 to Warp 4 had anything to do with it.

The first thing that Spock noticed when he entered the transporter room was that Jim was present. The half-Vulcan stiffened in temporary surprise – he had admittedly overlooked the fact that Doctor McCoy had planned to show Jim the transporter room earlier in the day in order to miss seeing the ambassador before he left. The _Enterprise_ ’s premature arrival at the planet had evidently blown the plan.

McCoy looked up in surprise as Spock and the ambassador entered, clearly not expecting the intrusion. He looked down at Jim, who was still enraptured with what the ensign at the transporter controls was showing him; when McCoy looked back up at Spock, his expression was one akin to apologetic helplessness. Spock spared a short nod of understanding, illogically eager to see the ambassador leave the ship and leave it soon. As the Telorian marched primly onto the transporter pad Jim turned to address McCoy, finally noticing who else was now in the room. A bright smile broke out on the boy’s face and he waved at Spock. The half-Vulcan’s features softened at the sight and nodded in return.

When Jim turned back Spock schooled his expression, ready to deal with the ambassador one final time.

“It is time to return you to your home planet, Ambassador,” Spock said with a practiced calm tone. Out of the corner of his vision he saw McCoy beginning to quietly coax Jim out of the room. “It has been an honor to serve you.”

The Telorian’s eyes bore holes into Spock. “Indeed, half-blood.” The sheer contempt in his gaze was unmistakable.

Having satisfied the need for proper protocol, Spock turned to the transporter operator. “Prepare to beam him down.”

But the ambassador was evidently not entirely finished with him. “As my people and I are not a part of your Federation and are therefore not bound by its rules or customs, let me say something to you, _Commander_.” The last word was uttered with a hiss. “You may hold station on this starship, but in my eyes and the eyes of my people you are _nothing_. Your parents may have been pure and untainted, but you are neither. There is no true place for you in this universe, half-breed, and I hope that one day your superiors realize that.”

The ensuing silence in the room was thick. Spock was staring steadily at the base of the platform, steadily maintaining his emotional control bit by bit. The ambassador’s words were not so different from those of his peers when he was a child. But this instance was different – he would not allow himself to break.

The ambassador turned to the openly-gaping ensign. “Send me down. I wish to leave this place.”

“No!”

All eyes turned in the direction of the tiny voice. Spock inwardly started, previously unaware that Jim was still in the room. At the edge of the doorway McCoy was staring, unmoving as Jim pulled away from him and approached the platform.

“You’re a meanie!” Jim accused firmly, looking quite serious despite his age. This was the first time anyone had seen the child any sort of angry. “Spock’s not bad, _you_ are! Spock is nice and… and… and he’s better than you!” He seemed to falter slightly in his speech, as if unused to the feeling he was currently expressing. “Y-you’re mean and… and ugly, and I don’t like you!”

Something warm clenched in Spock’s abdomen and he felt a soft rush of blood to his cheeks. It was an illogical feeling, but Spock could not help but be lightly touched that Jim – his friend – would still jump to his personal defense, even if he was four years old.

And of course, the utterly flabbergasted expression on the Telorian’s face certainly didn’t add to his amusement.

Spock glanced back to McCoy to see the doctor struggling to hold in a laugh. The ensign at the control panel smiled in satisfied approval as he quickly finished the preparations for beaming, apparently happy to be able to aid in the “last laugh.”

All mirth was quickly lost when the ambassador suddenly stepped down off the transporter pad and swiftly delivered a loose backhanded slap to Jim’s cheek.

At the child’s yelp, Spock felt his control snap.

The next few seconds were a blur. The Telorian ambassador was pinned to the wall by an unforgiving Vulcan hand at his throat before he had even realized it. McCoy rushed forward to a seemingly stunned Jim, gathering the boy in his arms and quickly leaving the room.

“What… What is the meaning of this, you filthy–”

“ _Be silent_.” Spock’s voice was low and heated. “You know not what you have done.”

The ambassador scoffed weakly against the commander’s hold. “I know an undisciplined child when I see one. I was merely–”

Spock squeezed harder, cutting the alien off. “I did not demand your excuses. If any lasting harm comes to the captain, be assured that you will pay.”

“T-the captain?!” the ambassador choked out, golden eyes widening.

“You deserve no explanation,” Spock spat with finality. He shoved the ambassador back onto the platform just as two armed security guards entered.

Without another look back, Spock turned and began to leave. “Get him off this ship, Ensign.”

“Yes, sir,” the man at the control panel responded, a steady glare leveled at the shaken Telorian.

The doors slid securely shut behind him and Spock was gone.

Spock sped steadily through sickbay until he found where Jim had been taken. Privacy curtains had been drawn around one bed near the opposite wall; McCoy suddenly emerged from behind them and moved quickly to his office, a determined look on his face. Spock quickened his pace as he approached, pausing briefly in front of one of the curtains before carefully slipping behind it.

Jim looked to be in some sort of shock. His eyes were widened as if in surprise, but focused primarily downwards. To Spock, it appeared that the child was having a delayed reaction. With an odd feeling emanating from his stomach, the half-Vulcan realized that at this age, Jim had obviously never been struck before.

He crouched in front of the bed, attempting to catch the boy’s eyes. “Jim?”

The child continued to look lost, as if unsure of something. Spock’s eyes narrowed at the sight of the bruise just beginning to form on Jim’s face. He slowly reached out and gently touched his fingertips against it, willing the blue eyes to look at him.

“Jim?”

Jim looked at him.

It was as if a dam broke. A light hiccup bubbled from Jim’s throat, followed by another, and then tears were suddenly forming in the boy’s eyes. In a matter of seconds Jim was quietly sobbing, tears streaming silently down his face and his breath coming in little gasps of air. He reached out his tiny hands toward Spock, and with only the barest of hesitations Spock leaned forward and put his hands around the boy’s back. Jim clung to the half-Vulcan like a lifeline, burying his small face into Spock’s shoulder as he cried quietly.

Spock kept still, being sure to keep his recent thoughts of the ambassador out of his mind. The last thing he needed was to project more negative thoughts onto Jim’s person. He continued to hold the child tightly, rocking slightly back and forth and gently enveloping his arms more solidly around the small form. He stayed silent, not knowing what to say, but letting soothing thoughts brush over Jim’s mind. As his shoulder became damp with the child’s tears, Spock came to another realization: never before had he seen Jim cry.

The curtain behind Jim opened and McCoy was suddenly standing there, a hypospray in his hand. He paused abruptly at the sight before him, eyes swiftly meeting Spock’s. The half-Vulcan held the gaze steadily, now unwilling to relinquish his hold on Jim even in the doctor’s sight. Against him, Jim hiccupped loudly and huddled closer to his body. Spock tightened his grip.

A small grin worked its way onto McCoy’s face. Lowering the hypospray, he took one more look at the pair in front of him before quietly backing out and closing the curtain.

Jim’s hiccups slowly quieted until they became only tiny whimpers. His breathing eventually became more steady, and as his small body started to sag in his grip, Spock could tell that Jim was near sleep.

Only then did McCoy reenter the privacy curtain.

“He falling asleep?” the man whispered. Spock nodded. “Good. For a minute I was afraid I’d have to use a light sedative. Poor thing looked like he was going into some kind of shock. I couldn’t think of any other way to calm him down, since he didn’t seem to hear a word I was saying.”

Spock only nodded.

McCoy’s eyes hardened. “You take care of that scaly son of a bitch?”

“He would be off the ship at this point. I am sure he will not wish to return.”

The doctor snorted. “Good riddance.”

“Indeed.”

For minutes longer the two stayed silent, both simply contented to watch the toddler slumber with an increasingly calm look to his features. Finally McCoy sighed softly.

“Listen, ah… Why don’t you take him to bed and I’ll take care of all this.” He gestured to the curtains around them.

“That would be agreeable.” Spock slowly stood, careful not to jar the precious load in his arms. McCoy eyed the two curiously, a fond smile growing on his face. As the half-Vulcan began to leave, he spoke up.

“Spock.” The commander turned to him. “I won’t tell a soul.” _Although I probably don’t need to at this point, you big pointy-eared softy._

The half-Vulcan paused briefly before nodding, a barely visible blush of light green tinting his skin. “Thank you, Doctor.” McCoy stifled a chuckle and let Spock leave.

Spock carried Jim to the recovery room that was now serving as his temporary bedroom. He pulled back the covers and set the boy down slowly.

Jim stirred. “Spock?”

“Hush, little one,” Spock said softly, tucking the blankets around the small form. “Everything is all right now. Sleep.”

Jim yawned lightly before murmuring, “Is the bad man gone?”

Spock stilled momentarily. “Yes, Jim, the bad man is gone. He will not hurt you anymore.” His eyes traced the bruise on Jim’s cheek, quietly contemplating before he leaned in to press a small kiss to the child’s forehead. As he started to pull away Jim made a quiet noise of protest. Tiny hands reached up to grab at the sides of Spock’s head and pulled him back down. The half-Vulcan’s eyes shut as the boy pressed a sloppy kiss to his own forehead.

As Jim pulled away, he said with an insisting tone that only children could possess, “He hurt you, too.”

Spock could find no proper words to respond with, nor anything that he could use to properly express his sentiments towards Jim’s earlier selfless defense of him. Instead he simply nodded before stepping back and taking a seat in the chair beside the bed. As the child slowly drifted off again, he reached out and took hold of the half-Vulcan’s sleeve, cooing lightly when his hand was taken up by a larger, much warmer one.

Jim slept, and Spock watched on.


End file.
